warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dawn of a Hero
This story is rated 'Moderate' Alliances OceanClan Leader: Oceanstar- Blue-gray she-cat (Bluestar's great, great, great grandchild.) Deputy: Lionfur- Golden tom Medicine Cat: Hawkfeather Warriors Stormfoot- A white tom with a black paw. Apprentice, Darkpaw Dawn Where Sun Rises (Dawn)- a cream-colored she-cat Tortoiseshell, formally tribe of rushing water Iceclaw- White tom with unusually light blue claws Apprentice, Hawkpaw Riverfur- Gray-blue she-cat with ruffled fur Foxheart- Tom with unusual black paws, white chin, and white tipped tail Bushy-face- Gray tom with long, busy fur on his face Cheetahmask- A cheetah-like cat with a black stripe on his face Leopardspot- a leopard-like cat Eagletalon- Brown tabby tom Raventalon- Black totoiseshell tom Queens Half-moon- she-cat with half her body white, the other black; Mother to Eagletalon's kit: Blizzardkit Dovefeather- Light gray she-cat; Mother to Stormfoot's kits: Saborkit, Moonkit, and Foxkit Chapter One Saborkit tackled Foxkit. "Ha Ha! Can't catch me!!" Foxkit yowled. "I am Scourge, leader of BloodClan!" "So that's why you're minature." Saborkit chuckled. "No, I'm big!!!" Foxkit said. "And anyway, where's Moonkit?!" Saborkit knew right away; She was either in Hawkfeather's den or talking to their mom, Dovefeather. "Remember, mouse-brain? She is intrested in Hawkfeather's medicine cat ways. But we are going to become warriors. Right?" Saborkit said. "Well, warriors or not, you two are still dumb." a firmilliar voice hissed. It was Moonkit. "You two are dumber than a fox who can't tell the difference between a cat and a dog." "You're the one to talk, you peice of Fox-dung!!" Darkpaw was hissing at the triplets. "And can you be quiet? I took the dawn patrol, remember? I need my sleep." Dovefeather stood up and left the nursery and came back with Stormfoot. "Is this the way you train your apprentice?! He said "Your a peice of Fox-dung" to your children!" Dovefeather hissed. Just then, Oceanstar jumped on the Highrock and yowled. "Everyone, come quick! Looks like we have four new apprentices!" Chapter Two "Blizzardkit, you have been with us for eight moons. Today you will start your training. Your father has been loyal to OceanClan and is a brave warrior. I hope you will tread in his paw steps. Blizzardkit, from now on you will be called Blizzardpaw. Cheetahmask will be your mentor. Saborkit, from now on you will be called Saborpaw. Leopardspot will be your mentor. Foxkit, from now on you will be called Foxpaw. Your mentor will be ..............uh............Eagletalon." "No fair!!! I wanted daddy to be my mentor!" Blizzardpaw whispered. "Moonkit, from now on you will be called Moonpaw. Instead of being a warrior, you chose to be a medicine cat. I will not deny that request. Your mentor will be Hawkfeather." Oceanstar purred. "Oh, and Darkpaw, you shall be punished for hissing at young kits. Your sleeping place is the apprentices den. The nursery is nowhere for an apprentice to be. If you want to hang around the nursery, exept this punishment. You shall be called Darkkit again. You shall not go on patrols for three moons, or do apprentice duties." "NO!!!!!!!!" Darkkit yowled. Chapter three "No fair!!! I never get what I want! My mother is dead, my father is the evil leader of NightClan, and I am called Darkkit again!" Darkkit wailed. "You are too young to be an apprentice anyway. I want you to understand kits. They are one day to become great warriors. Some might lead the Clan one day. But if you keep acting like this, you won't be anything. You will be driven out of the Clan to become a Rouge." Stormfoot mewed. "That's my nephew you're talking about!" Bushy-face, Raventalon, Leopardspot, and Dawn Where Sun Rises yowled. "Hey, Cinderfoot is a great mother. But don't greive to much for her loss. Clans are first." Stormfoot growled. "EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!! LISTEN UP!!!! I have reiceved a prophecy!!!!" Hawkfeather yowled. Chapter four "What? A prophecy?!" Moonpaw exclaimed. "This is the prophecy. When the bright Moon, the vicious Sabor-toothed tiger, and the angry Fox come, they will unite to defeat the Dark." Hawkfeather meowed solumnly. "How can this be?" "Is this true?" "WHAT!!!!!!! THAT IS THE MOST CONFUSING PROPHECY I'VE EVER HEARD!!!!!!!" Some of the voices were hard to figure out, but Darkkit's voice was totally easy to figure out. "Why didn't you tell me?! I could have talked it out with you first!" Moonpaw hissed. "I tell the Clan first. You've only been an apprentice for a half-moon!" Hawkfeather hissed back. "Oh! That reminds me! We have to go to Moonbush tonight!" "Moonbush?" Moonpaw mewed. "Have you ever heard of Moonpool?" "Yes." "Well, we haven't been living here forever. There was a lake that the old Clans lived in. They had Moonpool. In the old, old forest, there was Moonstone. They used them to communicate with StarClan." Hawkfeather explained. Wow. I've never heard of Moonbush. I hope it's fun. ''Moonpaw thought. "Help!!! Help!!!! NightClan is invading!!" That was Foxpaw. Chapter five Saborpaw screeched as a NightClan warrior bit his hind leg. Then Leopardspot crashed into the warrior and scrached his flank. "Blackfur! You will pay for what you did to my mother!" Leopardspot yowled. "If I die, you will regret killing me! My Clan will find you, and kill you!" Blackfur spat. A brown warrior crashed into Blackfur. "Mudstar! Why did you injure a young warrior?!" Saborpaw asked. "My son lives in OceanClan. I will not hurt his Clanmates." Mudstar mewed. "Then why did you launch an attack?" "I didn't. My deputy did." Saborpaw's fur bristled. ''That's breaking the warrior code! But why wasn't Mudstar present? ''Saborpaw thought. Then he heard a firmilliar yowl. "Saborpaw!! Help me!!!!!" It was Leopardspot. Chapter six "Leopardspot! Where are you?!" Saborpaw screamed. "Over here....I'm...I'm....slipping!" Leopardspot rasped. ''Great StarClan! He's on the edge of a cliff! ''Saborpaw thought rapidly. "Grab my paw!" Saborpaw shreiked. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leopardspot was falling. Saborpaw ran down the ravine so swiftly that a rabbit couldn't outrun him. Saborpaw reached the river. ''Oh no....how am I ever going to cross this river? Saborpaw swam against the current. For once he was glad that no fish were in the water. Then he got off balance and started heading toward the waterfall. I'm going down! ''Saborpaw looked back. Then he saw a branch that he could easily grab. ''If i can grab that branch, I might just make it. ''Saborpaw grabbed the branch and slowely climbed up. He looked at his pelt. ''I"m soaked! ''But Saborpaw finally sees Leopardspot and dashes toward him. "Saborpaw...............is that.....you.....? Leopardspot murmured. "I'm here! I'll take you back to camp and Hawkfeather will help you." Saborpaw whispered. "No....I'm...on my way.........to...to...to...StarClan." Leopardspot rasped. Saborpaw quickly fastened his teeth in his scruff and ran back to camp. Thorns tore his fur and even made him bleed. Just a few fox-lengths away, he saw the opening that lead to his camp. "Don't worry. I'll get you back safely." "Let me down!" "Okay." Leopardspot's breath was shallow and quick. "No...don't go....NO!!!!!!!" Chapter seven Foxpaw was waiting impatiantly in camp. ''I hope Saborpaw is alive. ''Then he heard a rustling in the bushes. Saborpaw quickly jumped out of the bushes with.....a spotted gold warrior. ''Leopardspot! Leopardspot was bleeding badly- his paw and his throught had open wounds on them. "Hawkfeather!!" Foxpaw yowled. "Hawkfeather is looking for herbs in the river. I'll have to deal with it." Moonpaw meowed. Moonpaw went inside her den and came back with some cobwebs and tansy. "My son!" Oceanstar appeared from her den. "Lionfur!! Come quick!" Lionfur rushed out of his den and came over to Leopardspot. "Our child..." Lionfur whispered and glanced at Saborpaw."YOU!!! You should've watched him! He wouldn't have died if it wasn't for you!!" "But it wasn't me......" Saborpaw mewed quietly. Lionfur unseathed his claws. "Rahhhhh!!!!"